1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to easy opening tops for containers, and more particularly to pressurized container tops employing pressure increases to form an opening through which contents of the container can be transferred.
2. Background Art
An easy open container is generally described as one in which an end of the container can be opened without using a can opener or similar tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,356 issued to E. H. Zysset on Dec. 3, 1991 discloses an easy open end panel including a pull tab fixed to a removable inside portion of the panel. The end panel has score lines in the panel defining removable an inside panel portion which is severed from a remaining outside portion of the panel. The pull tab is fixed along one side of the removable inside portion of the panel. The entire inside panel portion is then removed by simply pulling the tab outwardly to complete severing along the score line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,912 issued to W. M. Perry on Apr. 27, 1976 discloses a container having a lift tab for easy opening. A closure is sealed by a frangible adhesive sealant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,415 issued to S. R. Woodruff on Oct. 14, 1969 discloses a receptacle and push type opener. The opener is a V-shaped tab, the side edges of which allow the tab to be pushed inwardly hinging about the base of the V. A thin frangible material is provided as a layer on the underside of the can lid which is sheared by the edges of the V-shaped tab as it moves inwardly to provide the opening.